One of Us
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: Elizabeth Greene had said Dana Mercer had become one of them; and she was right. But, Dana isn't the only new 'prototype.' they have their own little society in Manhattan now. But will one girl take that all away with a secret not even she knows she has?
1. Prologue

Prologue

10 Years Earlier

Dana Mercer sat up, gripping her self all over, not sure of where she was. She slowly began to calm as she looked around saw she was in a lab, an IV tube connected to her left wrist. She fingered it, intrigued by how it got there, how she got here.

She felt a pang of sadness and remorse shoot through whole system as she looked up at the hooded figure that had just entered. He saw she was awake and immediately rushed over, his hood falling back to reveal a face that tickled her brain. "Dana, your okay." He said, relief flooding out with his words. He pulled her into an awkward embrace her eyes still darting around, looking at her odd surroundings.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounds odd to her as she asks this of the man who currently had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"At this lab of... Well, it's a long story. I'm just glad you're still alive, Dana." His blue eyes, glazed over because of the virus he carried, met her own, causing him to gasp. Her eyes where glazed over also, their once beautiful brown now fading into the white. He steps back, his arm drooping lazily at his sides.

Dana's face shows her confusion and concern as she steps toward the man, but immediately jerks back because of the IV. She frowns at it, her eyebrow furrowing before an enlightened look hits her eyes. She reaches for it with her other hand, pulling it out without even the slightest little spurt of blood as she does so. The man seems slightly shocked by this, inching back ever so slightly. He hadn't wanted Dana to face what he had to; even if he couldn't remember everything from before Blacklight, he still loved his sister.

"Dana, are you okay? Do you remember who I am?" He asked, stepping towards her timidly. He had prayed that Elizabeth Greene had lied when she said Dana was, "one of us." Unfortunately, his findings were proving otherwise.

She scratches her head lightly with her left hand as she tries to remember. Finally, a memory flashes forward of her and this man looking over a computer. She doesn't quite remember what they were talking about, but she remembers his name at least. "Alex," Dana murmurs. "Your name is Alex. What am I doing here, Alex?"

Alex groans inwardly, readying himself for the long and tedious explanation. He sits down on one of the examination tables, his head in the palm of his right hand. He watches as Dana sits back down, her curiousity sitting plainly in her now dull eyes.

"It all started with Mercer..."

3 months later

She dashes down the empty street of her hometown, heading towards her current home. She leaped over a charred tank shell, landing gracefully on it's other side before beginning her run anew. She passes by a group of Infected, speeding up so they hopefully won't notice her. But her wish isn't granted as they turn and begin to chase after her. She groans silently before propelling herself, grabbing onto a ledge of the building, flipping over and landing crouched. She begins to dash up the side of the building, but another figure jumps down beside her.

"Again, Dana?" Her older brother, Alex, teases, chuckling.

"Don't say it never happened to you," Dana growls back, her left arm quickly shifting into something that resembled a sword. She marvel at how easy the changing has come to her, the black and red sword easily replacing her arm.

"It seems to have come easier," Alex nods to her arm, his matching hers.

"Yeah," She says before propelling herself over the edge of the broke and beaten balcony. She lands with a thus on the pavement below, leaving an indentation in the road that was covered with odd weird red stains, as if it was bleeding.

The group of Infected seemed to freeze temporarily as her brother landed beside her, a dark and menacing face replacing the kind one Dana was used to. Alex had developed a reputation among both humans and Infected, most now refering to him as 'Zeus,' but to Dana, he will always be Alex.

She is ripped from her thoughts as an Infected charges her, forcing her back a few feet. Dana growls, then skewers the annoying zombie on her sword. She yanks it out, the body crumpling backwards. She looks up at her brother who is currently consuming the last of the Infected. She watches as his spine seems to leave his back, splitting in two before wrapping around the messy Infected, pulling it into a mess of red and black that was once her brother. Finally, after another moment or so, the red and black mess reforms to display her brother once again.

Alex walks over to where Dana stands by a single, motionless body. Alex feels a smile spread across his face as he goes up to her, her left arm normal once more. He wraps his right arm around his little sister, scruffing up her short brown mass of hair. She gives him a scowl, but her glazed over eyes betray her true emotion: joy.

It was an odd existence, the one they two shared. But, it was filled with happy moments, and they'd rather face them together instead of alone. The two walk down the bloodied street, in their own little paradise. Ever since Dana's awakening, the Infected seemed to be dying off, no longer having innocent humans to feed upon as those who could escape had. Anyone who hadn't been able to escape was either eaten, infected, or died because of nuclear radiation from the atomic bomb the military had tried to drop on Manhattan.

The two strolled leisurely to their destination, not quite caring who saw them: Blackwatch had left the city months ago. When Blackwatch had left, Alex and Dana had discovered something they never thought to find: others just like them. They were headed to their group home at the moment, an old abandoned theatre somewhere near Broadway. As the two now hooded figures strolled along, someone else crept out from the shadows of and alleyway, pursuing the two. This person also wore a hooded leather jacket, much like the other two. This person, an obvious male because of their build, crouched down, letting out a low growl. In a second, the other two were both crouched in a predatorial manner, circling around the stalker. Suddenly, the two males collided rolling around in what turned out to be a play fight. The female stood up, her hood falling off as she laughed.

"Nice to see you, Apollo," Dana called, using his code name.

"Missed you, Artemis," 'Apollo' comes over to Dana, wrapping his arms around her waist as his hood falls away, revealing a shaggy black mess of hair over Asian complexion.

"Watch your hands, Uso." Alex hisses protectively, coming up to pat the young Japanese male on his back, right above the dragon stitched into his black leather jacket.

Uso simply rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss Dana who stood a mere two inches shorter than him. "Whatever, Zeus," He mumbles through the kiss that causes Alex to shudder.

"Are we going to go or what, Apollo?" Alex questions, his foot tapping in annoyance. Uso simply waves him away, his lips still locked with Dana's. "Uso Uragiri," Alex begins to scold, stumbling slightly over the foreign name. "You better watch yourself." Alex begins to stroll down the barren street once more, his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans. He looks around his city, albeit over run with zombies of all sorts, but it was now his to take care of. And Alex Mercer vowed to do anything to save this place, no matter what.

Dana and Uso began to walk after the man in the hooded black leather jacket with a tiger embroidered on the back, fingers intertwined as they strolled along in silence. Uso's eyes dart around warily, constantly on the look out for more of the mindless Infected, or worse, a Hunter.

Dana can't help but notice Uso's unease, and it makes her want to laugh, strangely enough. She steers him toward the sidewalk, hoping it might just help calm him a little. Once they both are on the sidewalk, Uso somewhat at ease, she leans against him, a small smile on both of their young faces. They stroll along like this for about fifteen minutes before soft crying catches Dana's over sensitive ears, causing her to stop in front of an old apartment building.

"Dana, what is i-" Uso's question is cut-off as Dana shoves her free hand over his mouth. She relinquishes his other hand and motions for him to follow and be quiet.

The both jump as they hear a squeal, then run through the open door, charging towards the noise. A series of deep-throated laughs and childish giggles causes the two lovebirds to freeze, both quite confused at the moment. Another bout of laughter showed them there was more than likely nothing harmful in the building, so they both untensed and proceed up the flight of stairs. They are both startled by what they see:

Alex is tickling the hell out of a little red-headed girl wearing a bulky leather jacket just like all of theirs, a white 'I love my Daddy' t-shirt, grey skinnies, and black, blood-covered converse. The girl's hands, that she uses to try and push Alex away, are covered in blood, along with her face.

"Zeus," Uso inquires, pulling Alex away from the tickle fight. "Who is your little friend?"

Alex looks confused for a second before realizing who Uso is talking about. His face becomes serious, to no ones surprise, as he answers, "She says her names Alice."

The little girl, Alice, is now cowering behind Alex, her head peeking out from behind his back. Dana looks at her chubby face, marveling at all the freckles the little girl possess. Dana's eyes lock with the child's, and she is forced to hold back a gasp, not wanting to startle the child.

Alice's eyes are glazed over just like the three adult's who occupy the room with her.

"My name," The little girl mumbles, her voice like bright bells chiming. "Is Alice Greene. But most people call me Eon. I'm five." She states the last part proudly before cotinueing to cower behind Alex.

Dana steps forward, kneeling down so she can be eye level with the little mess of fire red hair hiding behind her older brother. "I'm Dana, Dana Mercer. Why are you here? Where are your parents, Alice?"

"Eon," The little girl corrects, stepping out from behind Alex, his hand messing up her hair slightly. "I ran here to get away from all the bad people and the monsters. I've been hiding here ever since. I was staying with my dad, I think. It's all really fuzzy. He left me at his apartment, said he had to do something, but he didn't come back. He sent some of the people he worked with to get me, but I didn't want to go. They had big guns and it scared me. So, I ran." The girl gave a little whimper, causing Alex to pull her to him ever so slightly. "The next thing I can remember is waking up in an alleyway. That was about three or four months ago." She grabs onto Alex for no apparent reason, seeming to find comfort in the man that frightened the shit out of others.

"Well, don't worry, Eon." Uso says, stepping forward. "We'll keep you safe. Promise."


	2. Happy Birthday, Eon Mercer!

Chapter 1

Present Day- 10 years after Blacklight break out

* * *

><p>A hooded figure studies the overgrown jungle once known as New York City from atop the ancient looking remains of a towering skyscraper. You can tell that this figure is young and a girl, her fiery red hair sticking out from under the hood of the cropped leather jacket. She studies the happenings below, her sharp vision allowing her to watch a simple fight between two bears. She watches intently, relishing the bloodlust.<p>

Another hooded figure, this one somewhat taller and built like a man, comes out of what resembles a shack atop her tower. He comes up behind her and stops, eyes scanning the girl. He marvels at how cute she looks in her birthday present, the new cropped leather jacket. He gives a low chuckle, causing her to jump, creating more laughter.

"GEEZUS, dad! Scared the living shit out of me!" She rips off her hood, the draft now causing her long, wavy red hair to billow in the wind. She stares the man down with glazed over eyes, barely managing to contain her smile.

He smiles at her before proceeding to scold, "Watch your language, Alice Eon Mercer." He uses her full name, making her twitch slightly.

"Gosh, you make it sound like I'm saying something _**BAD**_, like _**bitch**_." She chuckles, watching his eyebrows furrow underneath his hood. "And you know how I _**HATE**_ being called Alice!" She stamps her foot before turning back to the carnage below. She lets out a low groan as she notices that the fight is over, only one bear remaining: a dead one.

"Eon," An older woman begins to chastises, stepping out of the little shack. She to wears a hooded leather jacket, but hers is more like the man's than the girl's. "You know your father's just joking." She stops next to the man before turning to scold him, too. "And you, Alex, know better."

"Yeah," The girl, Eon, grumbles from her lookout spot. She turns once more, her glazed eyes making contact with the two pairs underneath the hoods. "But, I'm just really frustrated lately. I feel like there's something I'm missing, something big." She complains, gesturing to the scenery below. She walks pass them nonchalantly after confessing this. She reaches the little shack-looking structure, revealing it to be a stairwell. She stops as her father, Alex begins to speak once more.

"One step at a time, Alice."

Eon, or Alice, groans inwardly before tossing up a thumbs up sign, beginning her slow descent down the nearly a hundred flights of stairs. She got maybe three flights down before sitting up on the rail, sliding the rest of the way.

"Alex, she worries me." The woman says as she and Alex watch the teen go.

"I know, Karen. I know. I would have Ragland look at her, if we knew where he was," 'If he is even still alive,' He added inwardly, both of them thinking it.

"There's just something different about Eon." Karen says, still staring at the entrance to the stairwell.

"There are a lot of things that are different about Alice." He says, using the girls first name, as he always has. "Her eyesight is sharper, her skills a little more emotion bound, and she remembers a few snippets of her past, without help from _**other **_sources_**.**_ But, even with those memories, she is still as clueless about how she came to be as we are." The worry is evident in his voice.

Karen nods her agreement behind him, as if agreeing that it also scares her. "C'mon." She tugs at his arm, heading to the staircase herself. He follows sluggishly.

"Off to Dana and Uso's." He grumbles, slightly wishing he didn't have to visit the home of his sister and the annoying Japanese male.

* * *

><p>Eon dashes through the forest that was once just a measly park, amused by how the wildlife give her a wide berth. She leaps over a creek that now runs through, easily clearing the small body of running water. She flicks her hood up right before she exits the forest, her eyes burning slightly at the light that seemed dimmer under the canopy of tree tops. She skids to a stop shielding her eyes as they adjust.<p>

"Hey! Eon!" She hears a familiar gruff voice cry.

Eon looks up, removing her hand from out in front of her eyes. "Hey, Hades!" She calls, using his nickname.

"Where ya goin'?" He calls from where he sticks his head out a window.

"My aunt's!" She calls up at the hooded face looking down from the tenth floor of the building before her.

"Well, good luck there," He scoffs, going back inside. Eon simply laughs, knowing her uncle isn't really a favorite among most of the people in their 'society.'

'It's funny,' She thinks, strolling towards a department store in the distance. 'How we can be considered a society. More like monsters left over from a small apocalypse.' Her mental voice grumbles, frustration washing over her. She kneels down before launching herself forward, dashing forward on all fours like a primitive beast. 'I _**AM**_ the beast. A creature made from another person's ravaged remains. There is no greater sin than me and my 'family.' She thinks, before pushing the thoughts aside. 'I've spent too much time reading those books. Those cursed books. They make me doubt who I am, who I once was. I _**AM **_Alice Green.'

She loses focus and crashes through the side of the a now ancient seeming skyscraper, one that Alex and Dana always called the 'Empire state building.' She never understood it's name, no matter how many times she read it in one of the many books her 'mom' gave her. She pushes her way out of the annoying concrete, brushing dust off of her clothes, frustrated to find that she's already ripped part of her new jacket. "Fuck," She hisses in a low voice that scared a small part of her mind. She generally ignores this part, as she does once again.

She looks around and finds the route she'd taken to get here - it's kind of obvious because of all the thrown up pavement - and begins to walk back to where her parents would surely be waiting. A pair of beady eyes watches the red head from where their owner hides on the top of a near by building. The creature lets out a predatorial growl, but refuses to attack her just yet. That was not one mother said to do. She said wait until the redhead starts to go off on her own more; only then will he be able to get the girl.

He could already taste her blood on his lips.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Sorry this is kind of short. Don't worry. I'll update soon. anyways, __**PLEASE REVIEW! **__If you guys love, or just like, this story, you'd review. ;)_


	3. Elizabeth's Return

Chapter 2

"Hey, Eon! Happy birthday!" Two cheery voices chime as the red-head enters the building.

She gives them a sharp-toothed smile and a few quiet 'thank you's before rushing off. The four adults eye her skeptically before the shortest- a young brunette with her hair in a bob and an always caring face- heads after her. She follows her to a room filled with electronics and laughs when she sees the girl digging through a big metallic bin filled with headphones.

"Did you break ANOTHER pair?" Dana chastises playfully. "What are we going to do about you?" She laughs before going up behind the girl who had stopped digging, just standing hunched over the basket.

Dana is suddenly aware of the absence of the girls breathing. "Eon?" She inquires, gently tapping the girl.

The red heads face suddenly snaps up, dilated and glazed over ex-blue eyes glaring her down. A steady stream of blood trickles down from the corner of her mouth, which hangs open, as if she were too lazy to shut it. Her face looks paler than usual, and she has heavy bags under her eyes. "Dana," a voice that does not belong to the girl speaks through the Ginger. "It's nice to meet you, my daughter."

"E-eon?" Dana stutters, stepping away from her 'niece.'

"Yes, that is my name in this form. But, you may call me either Mother, or Elizabeth, if you prefer." The other voice replies through the girl, a smirk dancing upon this face. "Zeus was stupid when he thought he could actually consume all of my biomass," The other voice- Elizabeth- hisses. "I just had to hide out for little while and wait for a new host. A little girl eventually found me in an alleyway, one who looked like what I had once. So, I took over."

"Wait-" Dana freezes where she stands, not even breathing. "-Elizabeth GREEN?" Before the girl can answer, Dana dashes towards the doorway.

Something grasps her hood and yanks her backwards, a yelp escaping her throat. She is flung into a wall, crumpling to the floor in sheer agony. She quickly recovers, but not before a hand is at her throat and she is lifted up. She claws at the hand as it constricts her breathing, looking down to see Alice- or Elizabeth- smiling evilly up a at her.

"Why are you so scared, child? I will not hurt you if you stay out of my way and do not tell the others; more specifically, my host's parents. I do not wish for Alexander to find out about me, understand?" Her voice is a low growl, and Dana immediately nods from fear. "Now, I will let you go, and give Eon control again, do you understand? No one must know about this." She gives another squeezes to make sure her point is made. After a slight whimper escapes Dana, the brunette nods, and suddenly collapses to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Dana! Dana, are you okay?" Someone shakes her vigorously.<p>

Her eyes open slowly and she looks up to see her brother's worried face. The look of worry immediately softens, but she can still see hints of it. "Alex? Where's Eon?"

His only response is another dose of worry clouding his face as he helps his sister into a sitting position. She looks around and her eyes immediately fall on something she knows all of them would never want to see. In one corner of the room, she sees someone curled into the fetal position, a head of red hair between to legs clad in black and red fabric. The person's frail frame is shaking, and you can hear silent whimpers coming from the ball of sadness and fear.

"E-eon? Eon, honey, are you okay?" Dana inquires, completely forgetting what happened earlier as she gets into protective aunt mode.

Piercing blue, no longer glazed over eyes dripping with tears and framed by fiery red locks suddenly jolt up and stare at the woman quizzically with confusion and fear. "What-what is going on?"

* * *

><p>He felt his mother's awakening and immediately ran to the source. If mother was here, then she could help him take down the girl. He wouldn't have to be so alone anymore.<p>

Suddenly feeling desperate, he decides to open the link. 'Mother!'

'Yes, my son?' Her smooth voice replies mentally.

He almost jumps for joy at the sound of her voice that disappeared from him about ten years ago. 'Mother has returned? Mother help Creed?'

There is an odd silence until a reply finally returns, 'I am sorry, my son. You must wait a little longer for my return.'

He growls in frustration before propelling himself from his rooftop perch. He lands awkwardly on a parked car, but immediately gets into action. He propels himself forward on all fours, much like the girl had earlier that day. He follows the moonlit road towards the place he knows she will reside at the moment.

He would rip out her throat so his mother may return.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Sorry it is short!_


End file.
